


【愉、情】套中人

by Huangguakekeke



Category: Yuqing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【愉、情】套中人

范丞丞，范先生是个怪人，不论冬夏都是西装革履。

他刚刚继承家中不大不小500人的公司，做事一板一眼，按部就班。年纪大的员工觉得范先生沉着稳重，却缺少人情味儿；年轻员工觉得范先生缺乏创意，难以革新，不能与时俱进；独独女员工，每一天都被范先生的霸道总裁的形象帅到误工。

蔡徐坤，蔡先生同样是个怪人，夏天布手套冬天皮手套的。

他是城里五星级酒店的大堂经理，不分季节出现在他手上的白色的手套却因为职业的关系不显得突兀，倒是能一展良好的职业素养。其实他总是过敏，最不起眼的灰尘都能治他于“死”地，为了遮住敏感的皮肤，他一年四季都会穿上遮住手臂和腿的衣物，就连双手，也会用布料保护的很好，以至于酒店里没有人见过他的双手。但不难想象，蔡先生脸庞都如此清秀灵动，手肯定生的漂亮，指节分明的那种好看。

黄明昊，黄先生也是个怪人，穿的老严实了，恨不得里三层外三层的。

他刚毕业的大学生家里托关系找了个国企，朝九晚五，人生进行的有条不紊。上下班开着丰田小Yaris，除了在办公室的时候都酷爱戴口罩。同龄人见了黄明昊面罩下的帅脸，称他“旗木卡卡西”；老年人不看火影忍者，说他可能有面瘫病，风一吹嘴会歪的那种，可惜了帅哥脸。

朱正廷，朱先生大概也是个怪人，一个舞蹈老师，却总是过分的遮掩身材。

他来自立门户做舞蹈老师的原因，应该就是不愿意穿露出脸和脖子以外皮肤的演出服，而无法跟着舞团去到更大更多的舞台。舞蹈虽是一生所求，却也不能打破人生的信条。但朱老师的得意门生是看过朱老师的锁骨和胸口的，舞蹈动作太大，太激烈，蹦哒着散落开在练习室的衬衣纽扣，月白色的一片。朱老师有点懊恼，拢了拢衣服，穿上外套直接一气之下解散了当天的排练。

钱正昊，钱先生好像是唯一一个正常人。他是城郊大学园著名音乐学院的在校大学生，读声乐系的。大二，已经有过好多演出经历，跑过五大洲四大洋。

范先生的近郊豪宅就在钱先生的学校不远，乘坐地铁一号延长线就两站路，范先生经常就叫这个钱姓小弟弟来家里共进午餐。不是晚餐，也不能是晚餐，近郊到晚上人烟还是稀少，范先生作为哥哥需要保证弟弟的安全。

钱弟弟是蔡先生的家族是世交，蔡先生当然对他很照顾。大家都喊他“钱弟弟”，只有蔡先生唤他做“小家伙”。

至于为什么范先生，蔡先生，黄先生和朱先生能成为朋友？大概率原因就是他们都穿得多，往死的多，多到连睡觉都要穿上睡衣，性生活都只扒开裤子露出需要露出来的地方。

主流文化意识的价值和规范不能再桎梏21世纪的青年人，而对于主流文化的积极改进和消极抵制，产生的小团体，自然就包含了范先生，蔡先生，黄先生和朱先生一群人。而常用做未知数的“X”字母纹身，就像一个信号，只是黑夜里的孤灯，就灯塔似的吸引着孤单的人影。

“X”是未知，也是期待，也可以是否定，是抗拒，是叛逆。范先生的纹身在虎口，蔡先生的在耳垂上，黄先生的小拇指，而朱先生的纹身一般看不见，如果不是一阵清风拂过，愣是谁都看不见他额角发际线下的“X”。

这个人群没人去命名，也没必要，因为人太少。难得的就是一座城，不大不小的城里就装了范、蔡、黄、朱四朵奇葩，他们搞在一起在所难免。

因为人太少了，四个人该是可以两两确认伴侣关系，这样该多好，可惜没有。他们更累类似于一种开放的四角关系，可以随时结合，也可以随时分开，毕竟同类人还是太难找，不是吗？

周末在范先生家小聚，当从午饭开始。钱先生也会在，但吃过饭，他都会乖乖的回学校，回去自习也好，出去交际也罢，反正不和这些怪咖待在一起，免得耳濡目染早日学坏。

朱先生有两个无伤大雅的小毛病，他爱迟到，他还爱哭。这次聚会等到大家喝完例汤，动筷子吃正餐好一会，他才匆匆忙忙的进来。别墅双开的大门为他留了门，他进了屋才正式给房子落了锁，把这个用四面墙围起来的庇所，用一道高科技指纹锁与世隔绝。

“朱正廷你怎么才来呀？都迟到了半个小时了。”范先生左手放下端起的饭碗，抖了抖小臂，露出手腕上的劳力士手表，精准的报时。

”我错了，下课下晚了，过来还堵车。”朱先生一遍抱歉的挠头，一遍拖出长方形餐桌旁剩的最后一张椅子，挨着蔡先生坐下来。朱先生当然知道没有人会真正怪他，所以顺好了气，从厨房拿出来最后剩的一碗汤。是冬瓜薏米炖鸡，还放了陈皮和虫草花。

“迟到这么久，该罚。”蔡先生看似不动声色，实则最为严苛。朱先生见饭桌上无酒水，那么“自罚三杯先”是行不通了，于是磕磕巴巴地问：“怎...怎么罚？”

“脱。”黄先生抢答。

“钱弟弟还在呢……”朱正廷面色红润，不知道是害羞了还是刚刚赶了路。说完他瞄了一眼自己口中的钱弟弟，那人专心吃着面前盘子里的虾。

钱先生吃虾看着就费劲，他讨厌洗手，但不是不爱干净，而是不想沾到水，所以意味着他尽量不想把手弄脏。他正用唇舌和餐具同虾搏斗着，末了还是不行，他坚持只用左右手的食指和拇指，加在一起四个指头吃了盘中虾，转身去厨房洗了手，就不再碰虾。

钱先生洗完手回来座位上，蔡先生才接着说：“就依照昊昊的意见吧。你先把衬衣解开3颗扣子，不过分吧。”蔡先生叫“昊昊”那是指的黄先生而不是钱先生。黄先生对于蔡先生来说，也是个弟弟，所以取名里的字叠读。

朱先生已经开始一脸视死如归的表情，解了三颗扣子，里面有件他练功时的工字背心，所以遮住了大部分胸口，锁骨被背心的宽带子遮的若隐若现。“行了吧？”

众人纷纷点头答应。朱先生以为他们满意了，才开始好生吃午饭。其实等到钱先生走了，这群人才暴露本性。“小家伙走了，你的惩罚就解开三颗扣子怎么行，把裤子脱了吧。”

“不......”朱先生拽着皮带扣，拒绝接受惩罚。

“学生做错事情都会收到惩罚，你是个老师，奖罚分明该懂的。”蔡先生说，一边去轻轻从腰侧抽朱先生的皮带。

很快朱先生的外裤就被其余三个人剥下来扔去了一边，舞蹈班子的两条修长又笔直的腿，夹紧站立在众人面前。黑色的内裤紧紧裹住生殖器官，而里面的一团随着它的主人变化，因为大面积肌肤暴露，被视奸的羞耻感逐渐形成快感，产生了生理反应。

“今天出门之前不可以再穿上。”范先生说的一板一眼，命令意味十足，非常霸道总裁。

酒足饭饱思淫欲，虽然没有酒精祝兴，蔡先生却觉得吃饱了没事看着朱先生的脸，身体某个部位就会充血勃起，很硬，且很憋。“你过来......”既然硬了就忙召唤那人，是极吸引人的朱先生。

按照国际惯例，朱先生自己走过去跪在坐着的蔡先生两腿间，只解开扣子拉开裤链，把外裤和内裤稍稍往下扯一点，却能不露出除了私处之外的其他皮肤，也是很讲究的一扯。很快暴露在空气中的阴茎，就会被朱先生温柔的含住，舔舐，外加舌尖轻轻的挑逗。

嘴唇就像接吻一样，连续侧着轻吻过茎身，然后去照顾满当当沉甸甸的两个小球。此时饥渴的性器不可能无人问津，所以朱先生的手握住了它，打着旋的撸动着，大拇指轻轻点着铃处给予别样的刺激。

黄先生都没管这两人在做什么，只是指使范先生去冰箱里拿他带来的蛋糕。黄先生是个讲究人儿，饭后一定要吃甜点，而范先生也乐于陪同。只有朱先生，在纠结了半天吃”鸡”还是吃蛋糕之后，被人按着脑袋发现自己根本抽不开身。

可能今天朱先生没穿裤子，确切来说是没裤子穿，所以口活儿一向很好的他，跪了才五分钟就做不下去了。“怎么了？”蔡先生关切的问道，以为是强迫着朱先生给他深吼所致，他之前没试过这样，谁会想到说一试就出事呢？

谁知跪着的那人说：“没事......就是没有裤子穿...膝盖疼...疼死了……”是个人都能听出来，朱正廷说话声音已经变了，明显快被折磨哭了。他当然不娇气，倒不是真的有多痛，而是暴露双腿不穿裤子，这码事儿之于他，就像酷刑之于普通人。

果然没一会儿，朱先生就哭了，一边哭还一边漫不经心地给蔡先生口交，漫不经心到就像含着那根玩意儿默默流泪，舌头都不带动一下的。“怎么啦？”蔡先生有明知故问的嫌疑，戴着白色皮手套的手动作却温柔优雅，天气刚入春转暖，还没来得及换成棉质手套。不论怎样，朱先生却很配合道：“我没事......”

“让我亲亲你，然后就别伤心了。”蔡先生把人抱起来，亲了好一会儿，知道朱先生的嘴唇都有红肿的迹象才停下，“别哭啦，虽然...虽然惩罚还要继续。”

朱正廷听完也不默哭了，直接爽快的哭。朱先生向来是个爽快人，爽快的迟到，哭的也爽快，说哭就哭的本事儿可不是一般人有的。但他哭着也是个明白人，没忘记自己有要事在身。

就着跨坐在蔡先生身上，窝在蔡先生怀里哭的姿势，朱先生稍稍站直一双长腿摆弄了一下，好像在瞄准靶心，才又缓缓坐下还长舒了一口气，结果打了个哭嗝，然后一会儿一个的停不下来。

朱先生自己破涕为笑。蔡先生也一起笑，随即把朱先生举高高，猛地又放下，从朱先生转瞬而逝的惊讶表情，可想而知“局部地区”的猛烈程度。吓了一跳的结果就是，朱先生不打嗝了，当然也不哭了，就是泪痕满面的，好像真的被人欺负了狠。

“你看朱正廷虽然好哭，但是也好哄。你呢？”范先生冲黄先生说道。明显引起了黄先生的不满，黄先生难得失了礼仪，举着还有奶油的叉子就随着自己说话的节奏挥动，好像在指挥一样，“我怎么了？我挺好的呀？”

“你不爱哭，没什么意思。生气伤心了也不表露，就会冷暴力，怎么哄嘛……”范先生说的头头是道，快把自己说服了，一点点着头，还能听到朱先生那边被弄得难以自拔的喘息声。

“不劳烦您哄我，我又不是小孩子了。”黄先生说话还有点气鼓鼓的，不知道是演的还是真的，不过他除了把伤心事和不满偷偷藏起来之外，本来就是个天真烂漫的幼稚鬼，是除了钱弟弟之外，年纪最小的一位了。

“我也...我也不是小孩子...嗯…不需要哄的。”朱先生自己说着都不信，可就是像插嘴一句，好像是找点存在感。

然而朱先生屡试不爽，他很快就引起了另外两人的注意，于这场长的像耐力较量一样的性事之外的两人。所以范先生的歪心思就率先打到了朱先生的头上。

范先生只是走到蔡先生跟前，两个人连对视不曾有，就是刻意地清了清嗓子，就已经有了十足默契。很快朱先生就变成了一个至关重要的承上启下的角色，他被抱去放在客厅的大沙发上，显然那里能更好的供三个人施展拳脚。

“丞丞，你...唔！”话都没说完嘴里就被塞住说不出话。范丞丞是主动迎敌那一派的，裤子很早就解开拉链恭候多时，就等朱正廷张开嘴巴。

朱先生想着这范先生胆子也是大，自己还说着话，也不怕给他的大宝贝咬上一口。然而范先生身体力行，表示心有多大，就可以玩多大，比如他居然找到了和朱正廷身后的蔡徐坤同样的频率顶弄着折磨朱正廷，同时的前后夹击，后面是爽的，前面的难受的，羞耻的。

范先生那儿本来就生的又大又粗，顶到喉咙眼儿的时候自然不好受，弄得朱正廷发达的泪腺不受控制。不过朱正廷很厉害，配合度满分，喉头一放松就能减少自己被人深喉的难堪。

三个男人的一套戏愈演愈烈，只有黄先生一个人还坐在餐桌旁。蛋糕就剩下一小块了，黄先生本来是想留给嗜甜的朱先生的，但是他现在看这三个人不论哪一个都一点儿没理自己的意思，不由得瘪嘴。

黄先生吃掉最后这块小蛋糕前还想过，但凡那三个人中要是有一个哪怕看自己一眼的人，那他黄明昊就把这块蛋糕留给谁，结果理所当然，没人。

其实除了背对着黄先生的朱先生外，蔡先生和范先生都发现餐桌边上的人不开心了，吃最后那块小蛋糕之前嘴角就垮着，吃蛋糕还忿忿地，金属叉子和瓷盘子直作响。如果说开始还是没注意，后来简直就是故意的，看着黄先生正生闷气呢，还晾着他。

朱先生始终沉溺在蔡先生给予的快感里多一些，范先生便觉着无聊了，抽身做到一边去了，却也没去搭讪黄先生。

“低头看看。”蔡先生的声音贴着朱先生的耳边响起，轻轻地说话，还有呼出来的热气打在耳廓。

“不看。”朱先生是拒绝看到自己衣冠不整，乃至是赤裸下半身的样子，更不想看到眼前这个人进出自己身体的性器官。

然而闭上眼睛抵抗也没有用，朱先生当然能清楚地感觉到皮质手套的质地，隔绝了手的温度，凉丝丝的就贴了上来，顺着胸口伸进了解了三颗扣子的衬衫里。然后蔡先生手一拽，衬衣扣子就纷纷投向，窜逃到了屋子的各个角落。

没了扣子，衬衣半挂不挂的在朱先生身上，配上他看似清冷的气质和紧闭双眼的脸，不仅颓废，还给人一种不堪凌辱的错觉。“别...别脱我的衣服。”然而今天朱先生都告饶了，语气听着快哭了，蔡先生还是一意孤行。

黄先生窝着火，就静静地端坐着看那三人。朱先生整张脸上，最活跃的五官是红润的嘴唇，刚刚被范先生使用过所以红艳艳的还带着水泽，又因为不堪阵阵快感的击打，发出来呻吟声像是讨好又像是求饶；最有戏的怕是眉眼间，紧闭的双眼不曾睁开，但是长睫毛一抖一抖的，眉头锁的紧绷，却不时的舒展开，看着，就很有意思，就知道他爽不爽、满不满意了。

“睁开眼睛看看吧……好不好？”范先生的语气这回软了下来，颇有撒娇的感觉，说完又俯下身子亲了亲朱先生的嘴巴，两个人唇舌纠缠黏糊了一会儿，朱先生才缓缓睁开眼。

“你！！！范丞丞！”朱先生真有些生气了。睁眼看到的是根粗大的似乎还能看见上面的血管的阴茎，是范先生的东西。范先生还坏心眼拿着它摩擦朱先生的下嘴唇，抹过来抹过去，最后一插到底，很快朱先生眼里有涨了泪，这大概是按部就班的毫无生气的范先生最童稚最“坏”的时候。

范先生当然是个无趣的老气横秋的年轻人，但他才该是个领异标新二月花，或许想要打破俗套的世界，打破脱衣才能做爱的不成文传统，他便要穿戴整齐，就连袖扣、领带这些细枝末节都没有摘。

黄先生站起身，围着这三具交相呼应的身体，绕场一周，帮朱先生把衣服上掉的扣子全剪了回来。然后他又回到餐桌上拿了餐巾纸把扣子包在里面，叠的方方正正的，拿小号塑料袋装起来。

“啊！”一旁传来朱先生的惊叫声。黄先生看过去才发现其实也没什么大事，多半原因是朱先生的胸口和下巴上沾了范先生射出的精液，让他无所适从。他们以前从来没这么做过，因为穿着衣服捂的严实，而这些液体弄到衣服上就得送洗，四个人里面又有两个天天穿名贵西装，所以在此之前他们之间连口交都带套。

朱先生脸上的表情不是嫌弃，但也很怪异。他不想用手去接正从下巴上滴落的精液，所以自然而然，因为重力，落到了他的大腿上，于是他更慌了，这下搞脏了更多的皮肤了。

不过范先生倒是变回了那个贴心的范先生，他去抽了纸赶紧递过来，还用着霸道总裁的语气说着：“快把它擦干净。”

蔡先生正在经历射精的高潮，却好像被进入的人忽略了似的，显然射了他满身这件事来说更加吸引朱先生注意。蔡先生才发现自己也没带套，仿佛比拼似的，直接一把浇在那人身体里。

“蔡徐坤？？？”朱先生脸很臭，站起身直接让后穴里的东西滴在刚刚始作俑者的西装裤上，不仅没夹住屁股，还特意用劲儿挤了两下，让精液下落的更肆意了。

蔡先生不缺干洗衣服的钱，更不怕麻烦，他今天不想温柔，就想看看朱先生恼了的样子。而且欺负完这茬儿，又去另一边挑事情。

“昊昊，听说过‘会哭的孩子有奶吃’这句话吗？”蔡先生挥了挥手，把已经一个人气鼓鼓的河豚黄先生招了过来。他的白色皮手套还带在手上，轻轻摩挲着黄先生的背，摸起来和朱先生的背完全不一样，他体脂高一些，骨架也不大，摸起来圆润饱满，朱先生因为练习舞蹈和节食，只能说是骨感。

“你只要告诉我们‘我很无聊’或者‘我生气了’，看看谁敢让你无聊，让你生气？”蔡先生说的头头是道，连黄先生都跟着点头。“所以昊昊是想要吗？”

“不是。”黄先生拒绝的干净利落没有丝毫犹豫。

朱先生靠一旁的单人沙发上翘着腿，说“他又口是心非了，他只要口是心非的时候，说话的时候都很简短，也很坚决，很准的。”

朱先生似乎忘记了他没穿衣服，因为估计是太累了，大剌剌瘫坐在沙发上不说，还闭上眼睛似乎准备打个盹。“你们慢慢来，我睡会儿。”说完朱先生就蜷起来，没了声响。

“啧，也不怕感冒，都没穿衣服。”从事服务业的蔡先生还是会照顾人，家里虽然不冷，但是打盹当然还是要搭着毯子的好。法兰绒的灰色毯子落在朱先生身上的时候，他还迷迷糊糊的说了一句“谢谢”，最扯的是蔡先生回，“不用谢，应该的。”

等蔡先生在看向范先生和黄先生的时候，就看着刚刚义正严辞拒绝发生性行为的黄先生献宝似的从兜里掏出两个保险套。他给了一个范先生，又朝超蔡先生这边看，用一个完美的抛物线丢到了蔡先生手里，就像个给孩子分课间餐的幼儿园老师。

最后黄先生从兜里掏出来一个口罩，戴上了。他这样令人发指的行为连朱先生都疑惑了，其实大家都疑惑只不过朱先生嘴快脑子又直，直接问了出来：“你为什么戴口罩？”

“我以前男朋友说我高潮的时候表情很丑，而且偶尔我在上面的姿势会看到我的双下巴，还有鼻孔。”黄先生也就那一次正儿八经的解释过，后来也都在大家的注目礼下带上这个黑色的口罩。

据说脸遮住一半的时候，美感会增加一倍。范先生觉得黄先生确实印证了这句话，只要黄先生带上口罩，他就觉得自己更硬更能干了。蔡先生也觉得，黄先生的圆圆的杏眼可爱又娇的很。就连朱先生都忍不住过来亲亲这个除了钱弟弟之外当下最小的弟弟，吻在他的眉弓上。

但黄先生真的很钟爱“骑”在别人身上，所以从范先生的角度就只能看见一大片黑黑的口罩和一双明亮的眼睛。口罩嘴唇的附近会有点起伏，不难想象黄先生微微张开的有些嘟嘟的软嘴唇。

范先生其实也不喜欢别人碰他，简单的擦肩而过还能接受，反正隔着衣物也不会接触到皮肤，但是他不喜欢别人抓住他的肩的感觉。他记得小时候到初中他都是个胖子，领家的阿姨最喜欢的就是捏捏范小朋友的肩膀肉，还说他胖胖的很软和，还有后座的女同学也喜欢戳他的胖肩膀。

最让范先生恐惧的还是家里大人喜欢的“弹小鸡儿”，而这似乎又是很多生养男孩儿的家庭的茶余饭后必备项目，家里二舅妈最爱问范小朋友：“丞丞，小鸡鸡有没有长大啊？”没有色情，甚至是并不关心，但范先生似乎很久以来都会谈“鸡”色变。

但是黄先生、朱先生和蔡先生可以抓他的肩，他们似乎是父母以外跟自己身体进行过最深入接触的一群人，当然钱弟弟也可以，他是个没心机的有才华的小孩子，范丞丞挺疼他。

就算这样宽待黄先生、朱先生和蔡先生，范先生还是不喜欢别人用手碰他的生殖器，可能源于童年的阴影。但凡黄先生伸手碰了，都会被范先生生气似的发狠的一阵猛干，后来范先生都有些怀疑黄先生是不是故意的了。

黄先生敌不住范先生的猛，又抗不住蔡先生的温柔。三言两语的就被蔡先生骗着草了又草，黄先生兜里的套就五个都被这两人用光了。

本来黄先生主张节制，带了6个，分3个给朱先生用。范先生和蔡先生一人一个，还余一个以防万一，结果来的路上掏口袋应该是不小心弄掉了一个。但朱先生没用着，现在自己身上用了5个，黄先生窝在范先生怀里，怕自己腿软站不起来。

蔡先生见没自己什么事，就去把黄先生之前收好的扣子给拿出来，又问别墅的主人范先生要了针线盒，动作很是地道，几下衬衣扣子就全部归位了，他想着这下朱先生不至于只穿件练功的背心回家了。

朱先生他舞虽然跳的好，手却笨，一脸崇拜的看着蔡先生做缝纫。蔡先生摆摆头表示没什么，把衬衣递还回去的时候看了一眼尺码，他觉得还是得给朱先生买一件新的赔罪。朱先生其实不大在意，衣服扣子就当他是掉了，补个扣子什么的完全不在乎。

朱先生在意的是他现在的感受，他觉得好像只穿件背心示人似乎也没有什么不可。但又怕是因为这几人都和自己太亲近要好，所以才能适应的来，所以朱先生觉得明日上舞蹈课，可以试试只穿背心。

然后蔡先生听到了黄先生说话：“我的腿和腰都好酸了，丞丞给我捏一捏行不？”蔡先生不知道这是在撒娇呢，连忙去拦下这个伺候人的活儿，他最在行了。范先生耸耸肩让开了位置，看着这场隔着太空棉外套的诡异的按摩。

蔡先生估摸着也觉得不妥了，低低头在黄先生耳边说：“你介意我把手伸进去吗？这样真的按不好。”

“没事，好像也不酸了。”黄先生腰本就没那么酸，腿也不痛，纯粹没事找事，被蔡先生当了会事他才是受宠若惊，又不像坏了别人的好意才假吗假的按了按。

蔡先生盯着黄先生的脸发了好一会儿呆，一直在思忖黄先生对自己说的话，觉得黄先生似乎是并不满意自己刚刚的按摩。他想起来自己以前的日子，对某一个人那么掏心掏肺的好，卑微到了泥土的蔡先生居然被那个白眼狼泼了一整杯热开水。

好在蔡先生当时反应快，闪了大部分却还是不免烫伤。那次正值炎热的夏天就穿了件背心，没有背心遮住的胸口烧的生疼。

后来蔡先生身上留了疤，但很浅，后来激光祛了。但烫伤的妙处就在于痊愈之后好久，只要回忆就还能想起来那种疼痛，只要空气接触到右边胸口和肩膀的皮肤，就会隐隐作痛，来的跟风湿一样准时准点。

就在这个时候别墅的门被打开了，机械锁解开的声音。不出所料就是钱先生了，他没录指纹，但是是除了房子里的人以为，剩下的唯一一个知道密码的人。

黄先生走上去招呼，问钱弟弟怎么折回来了，不应该回学校去了吗？而朱先生赶快裹紧了毯子，在沙发上坐的端正起来，蔡先生则飞快的瞥着各处，看看这屋里又什么不合适，也就是少儿不宜的地方。

“坤坤哥，你们每次等我走了在玩什么呢？”钱先生说。

蔡先生挠了挠头，不知道怎么回答。

却听到钱先生接着说：“不用你说，你不说我也知道，你们为什么要避开我？不要说我还小这种话。”

蔡先生不会说话了，黄先生也沉默了，范先生更是不知道怎么办。还是朱先生嘴快，说话又不过脑子，来了一句：“等你长大了再带你玩啊，今天先回学校上学，毛都没长全的小家伙。”

“哥，大学生周末有谁这么勤快的啊……”钱先生不满，“而且我今年已经成年了…”然后钱先生初来乍到，不懂规矩，说着就要脱给大家看，表示自己已经是个成熟的成年男性了。

“别脱衣服，你看我们这么儿有谁不是穿的整整齐齐的？”蔡先生问道。钱先生瞄了一眼朱先生的毯子，没说话。

钱先生不知道哪里学来的三脚猫功夫，撩拨不懂黄先生，也取悦不了范先生。裹着小毯子的朱先生害怕被钱弟弟看见裸体，避着钱先生像避瘟神。

只有蔡先生心软，他捏捏钱先生的耳垂，又亲亲他的额头，冲着大家看了好一会儿，才抱歉的说道：“要不...帮帮小家伙吧？”


End file.
